The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Basically a TrueLox/DeadMU version of Little Red Riding Hood. Instead of 'eating' Little Red, The 'Wolf' ends up falling in love with 'Little Red' and some smutty stuff happens.


Dis is what happens when... I don't know. When Jason and Deadlox role-play? :/

**Warnings: A bit of Crossdressing, Yaoi, and TrueLox/DeadMU**

**If you do not like Yaoi or the paring TrueLox, please don't read cuz this will probably scare you to death.**

**If you're still reading, then enjoy~!**

**I do not own the story 'Little Red Riding Hood'. This is just a parody-like fanfic based off of it.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Jason— or known as Little Red Riding Hood. He always wore a hoody-like cape, since it was gift from his one of his dear friends.

One of his dear friends, Sky, had a fever, so Jason's parents made him a 'care package'—which consisted of some bottles of medicine, some soup, and a nice comfy quilt— and had Jason deliver it to Sky— who lived in the woods. Before he headed off, they warned him about the dangers of the woods.

"Don't worry about it! I'll be safe!" The red-hooded 18-year-old said cheerfully as he walked towards the forest. "I'll probably be back by sunset!"

"Be safe Jason!" His parents said as they waved to him.

* * *

The cheerful Red Riding Hood hummed as he walked along the forest trail, the 'care package' in hand. Jason was such a happy soul. He could never bring himself to hate someone.

As he walked, Jason could hear rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was just a deer or a bird, he ignored it.

What it really was was a 'wolf' by the name of Deadlox* or Ty. He was a mischievous one and liked scaring and pulling pranks on people or animals. Deadlox didn't like humans that much, but Jason was different. His smile was so innocent and cute. And his voice was as gentle as a caring mother.

In other words, the red-eyed wolf had fallen in love with the red-hooded 18-year-old.

'_So cute... I can't help but just stare...' _Deadlox thought as Jason tripped on a rock.

"Gah!" Jason yelped as he fell to the floor, his hoody no longer hiding his soft brown hair. His hazel-eyes were no longer hidden, making it easier for Deadlox to see his gentle eyes.

'_So fucking adorable...' _Thought Deadlox as he smirked. '_If he's heading to Sky's house... Then this will be fun...'_

Deadlox dashed towards Sky's house, only leaving Jason with the sounds of footsteps.

* * *

When he reached there, Deadlox found a note on the door.

'To anyone that reads this,

My friend and I are currently staying at my cousin's— AntVenom— house because of the climate there. My friend believes that the weather there will help with my fever.

I will be back by July 15th. If there is a package for me, please just place it next to the front door.

Thank you.

- Adam/Sky'

"He's away. That's good." Deadlox mumbled as he picked the lock with a twig. "That means I don't have to lock him up in a closet."

When he unlocked the door, he entered Sky's house. It was a little small, but it was enough for at least 2 people to live in.

The red-eyed wolf looked at the couch, where there was a mug of cold tea on the coffee table and some pillows messily placed on the couch.

"Looks like he was resting here." Mumbled Deadlox as he inspected the mug of cold tea. "No wonder we wasn't getting better. He probably has a hard time resting on the couch."

Deadlox's inspection was interrupted by a yell. "Sky! You home?"

Jason's yell startled Deadlox so much that he jumped onto the couch, his heart 'stopping' for a few seconds.

* * *

Jason opened the door and let himself in. He found no one in the house, except for a furry-tailed someone who was lying face-down on the couch, looking life-less.

The little red riding hood walked up to the person and poked his back. "Umm... Are you okay?"

The furry-tail person sat up and locked eyes with the little red riding hood. "Your yelling scared the shit outta me! Don't you how to knock on doors when you visit someone?!"

Jason jumped. "I-I'm sorry! Just... You're not Sky. Who are you?"

Deadlox stared at him before he answered. "I'm known as 'Deadlox', but Sky likes to call me Ty."

"You know Sky?" Asked Jason as he placed the 'care package' on the coffee table.

The red-eyed wolf nodded. "Yeah. You can say... I'm kinda like his 'pet'."

Jason blushed and looked away. Deadlox began to stutter.

"W-Wait, not like that! I mean... He's my friend. My first true friend."

Jason locked eyes with Deadlox, smiling warmly at him. "That's great that you have a friend now."

Deadlox raised an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

"Oh, no! I have friends! I'm just happy for you. Even though it's not my business..." The red riding hood's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry if I'm being annoying. People say that I'm too fri— Mnn!"

The red-eyed wolf smashed his lips onto Jason's soft lips. Jason struggled to break the kiss, but Deadlox was stronger than him.

Before he knew it, Deadlox had him pinned onto the couch.

"W-Wait Deadlox! We just met! Why are yo— Mnn!" Jason said as Deadlox pulled him in for another kiss, Deadlox's tongue exploring Jason's mouth. It then turned into a battle of dominance.

When they need air, the two pulled away— A trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Not my fault that you're so cute." Deadlox said, half breathless, as he leaned closer and closer to Jason's pink-tinted ear. "Also not my fault that you're so fuck-able too."

The trapped red-hood blushed a deep shade of red as Deadlox began to lick his ear. Jason never experience this. Heck, he never experience being hard!

"N-No... Please don't..." Jason begged quietly. Deadlox smirked as he chuckled evilly.

"We're together alone, baby." Deadlox said in a 'mocking' deep voice. Jason shut his eyes closed as he felt a hand up his red shirt he wore underneath his red cape.

"Ah... Don't... T-Touch me t-there..." Jason moaned softly as Deadlox pinched one of the buds on his chest. The red riding hood was quite sensitive, since he kept squirming while Deadlox was touching him.

The red-eyed wolf pulled off Jason's shirt, revealing his slim abdomen and heart-pounding chest.

"Your body looks like a little boy's body." Deadlox commented before he planted kisses. "But, who am I to know what little kids' bodies look like."

Suddenly, Deadlox sucked and bit on Jason's nipples. Jason could only moan and whimper. It was wrong to him, yet, it felt _really_ good.

Deadlox moved on to Jason's pants, which had a slight bulge. He chuckled before he teased the red riding hood. "You gettin' hard?"

Jason tried to avoid eye contact. "M-Maybe— Ah!"

The red riding hood yelped as he felt air hit his manhood. Deadlox had remove the rest of Jason's clothes and was now teasing his poor erection.

"It's... Ah... S-Stop!..." Jason screamed. "I-I don't want this... T-Tyyy..." His eyes with filled with tears. Signs of innocent virginity.

Deadlox stopped at the sound of his name. He stared at the innocent hazel-eyed boy before embracing him and kissed his forehead. Deadlox kissed Jason before he forced three of his fingers into the red riding hood's mouth.

"Suck." Deadlox commanded as Jason hesitantly laced saliva on his fingers. After a few seconds, he pulled out his fingers from Jason's mouth. Holding him by the waist, he inserted his finger into Jason's behind.

Index finger. "Ahh..."

Middle finger. "Hah! N-No, that's uncomfortable!"

Final finger. Ring finger. "Fwa! Ahh!..."

Deadlox did a scissor-like motion. "S-Stop! Ty! Don't do that!" Jason screamed as tears fell out of his eyes.

"Hey, do you now what happens now?" Deadlox asked as Jason fell tiredly on the couch. Jason thought for a while.

"Mnn... You... Put your dick into me... Right?"

Deadlox nodded as he pulled down his gray pants, revealing his erected manhood. Jason trembled.

"I'll be gentle. Okay?" Deadlox said, sitting down next to Jason. Jason nodded hesitantly as he layed on his stomach, showing Deadlox his flat butt. The red-eyed wolf positioned himself and shoved his manhood into Jason.

"Fwa!" Jason yelped as drops of red trickled down his thigh. "W-What happened t-to being gentl— Ah!"

Every time he thrusted, Deadlox got a greater scream from Jason.

"AH!" Jason screamed, seemingly in pleasure. "T-There! T-Thrust!"

The red-eyed wolf thrusted, making the red riding hood cum. After a few more thrusts, Deadlox finally came. He fell next to Jason— his eye-lids drooping.

"Y'know, I really love you." Deadlox said quietly into Jason's ear. The red riding hood blushed as he spoke.

"I maybe... Be falling for you too... Ty..."

And with that, they lived happily ever after.

What really happend: When Deadlox and Jason were about to fall asleep, Sky and his friend Dawn came back from their trip early and, uh... Well, there was 'chaos'.

* * *

Hope you like this. It took me two days to write this. Which is my fastest time. ^_^ Btw, I based this fanfic off of a song by Kagamine Len and Rin called 'The Wolf who fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood'. I just love the song and of guys want to, check it out by yourself. :3

Just warning you, the song is in Japanese.

*Basically think of the Minecraft Deadlox Skin with like... Wolf ears. And a tail.

Review wat was ur favorite part and I dons know y I'm typing like this.

That's like a sign for... I don't know. Texting problems?

AMD THAT'S A SIGN FOR GIRLY-GIRLS. AND I'M A F*CKING TOMBOY GOT IT?!

Er, no offence to you girly-girls out there.

... See you doods later. ^_^'


End file.
